Talk:Stonefur/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Eye color I thought his eyes were green. --Spottedwing 21:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I thought they were blue, it says that they're blue in "A Dangerous Path"--Nightfall101 03:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) They are defimatly blue. In Bluestar's phrophecy it says her kits all looked almost the same as her.Artimas Hunter 22:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Could have just been a mistake though. It doesn't necessarily say Stonefur's eyes are blue in BP, they could be amber like his father. But I've always pictured him with blue eyes. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It actually DOES say in BP that his eyes are blue. I don't have the book with me right now, but I remember it saying that he does. It also says in BP that Whitestorm's eyes are blue. But kits are born with blue eyes, so it doesn't really count. I've always imagined him with amber eyes. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 23:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) it says on page 11 of "A Dangerous Path", that his eyes are blue. Could be just a mistake, but it also says in BP.--BeautifulOblivion 03:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Family I added Silverstream, Feathertail, and Stormfur to his family, since they're his cousins.--Dragonfrost 21:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Stonefur's Death (if anybody would want to know) Stonefur died trying to save 2 apprentices, Stormpaw and Featherpaw, Graystripes kits. He was to weak to battle because Tigerstar had joined RiverClan and made it TigerClan and Tigerstar made a rule that half-clan cats could not be part of the clan so they must be killed. Stonefur managed to defeat Darkstripe, but he was left very weak. Then Tigerstar sent Blackfoot to kill him and so Stonefur and Blackfoot battled for a while but Stonefur was to weak and got killed. Leapordstar never forgave herself for letting this happen. And then Firestar, Graystripe and Ravenpaw rescued Mistyfoot, Stormpaw and Featherpaw I must warn whoever is filling up the talk pages with events on the characters. Stop. it shouldn't be on the talk pages. It's in the flippin' article. And leopardstar didn't care!-- signed, a very annoyed Dragonfrost 18:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Please take this kind of discussion to the forums--Nightfall101 02:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Cousins Can someone make it so it is specific and seperates the cousins into second cousins and third cousins also? --Aurorablaze 02:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Suspected StarClan member? How come everywhere it says that Stonefur is a suspected ''StarClan member when in ''The Darkest Hour, Firestar mentions Stonefur and Gorsepaw amongst the ranks of StarClan? This should be changed. Bluedapple 19:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :It was Whitestorm and Gorsepaw... not Stonefur. Helixtalk 22:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) He and Gorsepaw were in Firestar's dream, not when he lost a life. See page 262. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 20:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Name Does anyone think that Stonefur was named after Bluestar's former mentor, Stonepelt? I know it says that she choose names that reminded her of the river,but do you think he might've been named for Stonepelt as well? Just a random thought! ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 22:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes mabe but it hasent been confermed but good thought. Also the fur part meaning Bluefur. Just saying!! < span style="font-family:Tempus Sans ITC"> [[User: ShadowshineandBlueshine|ShadowshineandBl 16:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Concerns what color are his eyes? in the picture he seems to have amber, but im not sure. In The Darkest Hour he was described with blue eyes. How do I site that? Older * Update to include his New Prophecy & Power of Three Appearances Uhh...he died in TDH. What NP&P3 Appearances? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:11, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Get Categories applied properly [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:11, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Complete History * Reference Family * Reference Mentor * Reference Apprentices * Needs some quotes 22:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Charart Why was the charart graded silver..? It's not even correct! Stonefur has blue eyes. Who created his charart? Can they tweak it? Surely eye color's not that hard to change. Maplefrost! 17:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea i noticed it too he has blue eyes his charat has amber or yellow eyes and I don't know if its hard to change but someone didn't do it right! Adderpaw 01:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Broad Head I remember that he was described with a broad head by Bluestar when he was a kit. And Oakheart was described with a broad head in the same book on page 337. Should 'a broad head' be added into his description? ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 19:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why it can't be. 01:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I've added it. Thanks, Scarletwind. 02:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice? In SotC pg. 52 he was mentioned as an appentice. Shouldn't Stonepaw be listed under his names, and shouldn't he get apprentice art? Paleclaw 03:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) That is for PCA to deal with. 18:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) If he's mentioned as an apprentice, should we add in his name? I don't see it on the article. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 19:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not just asking about his charart though, as Cloudskye said his apprentice name isn't listed under his names. Paleclaw 21:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I mean, it's not like we don't know what his apprentice name is. It's listed that his mentor was Crookedstar, but, it does not say his apprentice name. That does not make any sense to me. We know he didn't have a name change or anything... ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 18:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Kit eye color in his kit pic, his eyes are green. 00:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Aren't his eyes blue? Dawn Rock|t@lk] 00:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Dawn Ears Doesn't he have neat ears, like mentioned before? Hawkmask121( Talk ) Foster Father? Wouldn't his foster father be Rippleclaw since Graypool was his foster mother and Rippleclaw was the mate to Graypool?--Crowpool (talk) 11:01, June 3, 2014 (UTC)--~ :No, as Rippleclaw was never shown interacting with these kits. In the cases of Graypool and Thrushpelt, we've seen these cats interacting with those they're fostering and they do act like parents, so that's why we've added that. We don't know if Rippleclaw acts as father to those kits or not, and it was never mentioned. :Alright I wasn't really sure. Charart I was looking at his charart and figured there is some earpink leaking in what's soposed to be the gray part of the ear. Waterclaw135 (talk) 22:49, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Which image? And in the future, bring art concerns to PCA or nominate them for a tweak if necessary. His StarClan image, thanks for the information, I just didn't knew what to do. Waterclaw135 (talk) 22:54, September 25, 2016 (UTC)